The birthday girl
by zippizappi
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are out celebrating her 18th birthday. Set as a missing scene during 5B, before all hell breaks loose.


**THE BIRTHDAY GIRL**

* * *

Hanna dabbed the dinner napkin at the edge of her mouth and sighed. "Honestly, Caleb. I don't think I could eat another bite."

Caleb sat next to Hanna, his chin on his hand, smiling tenderly at his girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

Hanna looked down at her dinner plate. "Well… maybe this last bit…" She picked up her fork and dipped the lobster into the melted butter before placing the succulent piece of seafood in her mouth. Closing her eyes, she let the flavors swirl around in her mouth, the butter enhancing the taste of the lobster. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

Caleb watched Hanna, continually amazed at how Hanna made even the simple act of eating a purely sensual event. For a long moment, he wished that HE were the lobster.

"Happy?"

Hanna opened her eyes and smiled at Caleb. "Mmm. Yes, very. I've never had lobster before." She reached out and caressed the side of his face. "This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you."

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. As Hanna leaned back, Caleb licked his lips, tasting a bit of butter that had transferred from Hanna.

"Mmm. You're welcome. But… it's not over."

Hanna's eyes widened. "It's not? Let's see… we've played hooky from school… you took me shopping… we've just had a fabulous dinner at one of my favorite restaurants… gee, what more could there be?"

Caleb just smiled. "How about…"

Before he could finish, their waiter brought over something that made Hanna's eyes widen even more. "Oh my god…"

Caleb chuckled. "What would your birthday be without chocolate?"

Hanna looked from the slice of triple-layer chocolate cake to Caleb and back to the piece of cake. "You are too good to me…"

Caleb reached out for her hand and brought it slowly to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand before turning it over and kissing her palm. "Nothing's too good for you."

He looked into Hanna's eyes, his gaze smoldering. Hanna gasped. She could swear that she could feel the heat from his gaze. She shivered in excitement. Caleb released her hand and handed her a fork.

"Now, eat up. You're gonna need some energy. LOTS of it."

Hanna raised her eyebrow in mock surprise. "Oh really? We'll just see about that, Hacker Boy …"

"Have I ever told you how sexy 'Hacker Boy' sounds when you say it? It does things to me…"

"Things? What kind of things?"

She held out a piece of the cake to Caleb. He leaned forward slightly, the fork and cake entering his mouth. He closed his mouth over the fork and very, very slowly pulled back, all the while locking gazes with Hanna. Hanna's mouth opened slightly, watching how Caleb's gaze darkened even more, the warm brown of his eyes shifting to a darker color. She felt her body beginning to react to Caleb's heated gaze as well as her memories of how that very same mouth felt whenever it closed over her nipples.

Ever attuned to Hanna, Caleb took note of Hanna's physical reactions. How her eyes widened and darkened with passion. How her breathing became shallow. How her heart beat quickened. How her breasts rose and fell more rapidly. She was excited.

So was he. He got up and moved the chair closer to her. He leaned toward Hanna, his hand coming up to the back of her neck, pulling her toward him. He saw her eyes close even as his did and his mouth closed over hers. His tongue invaded hers, sharing with her the chocolate flavor that he had just consumed, tasting more of the same in her mouth, teasing her tongue, sweeping through her mouth, reveling in its familiar contours and textures.

Hanna moaned softly into his mouth, letting him steal her breath away, letting him replace it with a chocolate one of his own, letting him make her forget that they were in a very public place.

Caleb deepened the kiss, enjoying the reactions he caused in Hanna as well as the reactions she caused in him. He broke off the kiss, glad that he had requested a corner table. He looked at Hanna and smiled to himself. Her eyes were still closed, her tongue running over her lips. His voice low and husky, he whispered. "Hey …"

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and Caleb couldn't help his sharp intake of breath at the look of pure desire and lust in her eyes. He swallowed once. "Let's take this somewhere more private…"

Under the cover of the long tablecloth, Hanna ran her hand from his knee and along his inner leg. She smiled as she saw him jerk slightly as she cupped him through his pants.

"Yeah… suddenly, I've got a LOT of energy… for all sorts of things."

Caleb swallowed again as he signaled for their waiter. "Check, please …" As they waited for the check, Hanna continued to take advantage of their location and the long tablecloth. She scooted her chair closer, her hand fumbling at his belt. Caleb's hand came down below the table and closed over hers.

"Han! What are you doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, her lips softly brushing against his skin. "I'm unwrapping my birthday present …"

Her hand managed to undo his belt and waistband. As she slowly pulled down the zipper, her tongue outlined his ear, feeling him shiver in reaction. Caleb held his breath as her hand closed around him through his briefs. Her firm, sure strokes quickly brought him to an aroused state, his erection straining against the confining cotton.

Hanna smiled wickedly as she felt his steely hardness within her grasp. With a final stroke, her hand left him and began to pull the zipper back up. She smiled and kissed him just below his ear as he groaned in disappointment at the loss of her touch on him.

She reached out with her other hand and turned his face toward her. She kissed him gently, her lips barely touching him, teasing him.

"We need to pay the bill, Caleb."

Caleb shook his head slightly, trying to focus on what she had just said. He followed Hanna's gaze down to the tabletop where the check had been placed unobtrusively.

Hanna sat back in her chair as Caleb finished refastening his pants and belt before pulling his wallet out of his pants' back pocket. Slipping her foot out of her pump, she extended her leg, letting her foot run up along his leg.

Caleb placed a generous amount of dollar bills on the plate without really caring about the tip – it was dirty money anyway, coming from a long-lost mother who thought she could buy her way back to him – all the while locking gazes with Hanna. His slow, easy smile told her that he was enjoying what she was doing. She returned his smile with one of her own, her foot traveling up to his knee. As the waiter took the check and money away, Caleb reached below the table and took hold of Hanna's foot. Placing his thumb on the ball of her foot, he began to rub.

A soft moan escaped from Hanna as she closed her eyes, letting Caleb massage her foot. Another sigh of pleasure escaped as his thumb rubbed repeatedly over a particularly sensitive spot.

She opened her eyes and stared at Caleb, shooting him a look of hot desire and lust. She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them, parting them slightly, knowing that he heard how ragged and shallow her breathing had become. The waiter came up and discreetly placed some change in front of Caleb and left. He let out a long sigh and loosened his bowtie. The flow of passion and desire between the couple had been so strong, tangible… hot. He went to the back room in search of some ice.

With a last loving caress, Caleb removed his hand. Hanna slipped her foot back into her shoe, sighing loudly. She took a final sip from her water glass before looking at Caleb.

"Ready?"

Caleb folded the dollar bills into his wallet and stood. Looking down at Hanna, he held out his hand. "Yup."

Hanna placed her hand in his and stood up. As they walked toward the exit, Caleb's hand came around her back, slowly sliding down her side before coming to rest on her hip. Leaving the restaurant, Hanna started to head toward the parking lot, when Caleb suddenly steered her in the opposite direction.

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Not yet!"

They rounded the corner of the restaurant, Caleb's support helping to keep Hanna steady on the suddenly uneven walkway. The sounds of the busy town street faded away, and the lights grew dimmer only to be replaced by the natural light from the moon and stars.

In the moonlight, Caleb turned to Hanna, pulling her into his embrace. He held her to him, relishing her yielding softness, inhaling her sweet scent, caressing her silky skin. "Happy birthday, Hanna."

Hanna closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him, pressing her face into his chest, feeling his steady heart beat against her cheek. "Mmmm."

She smiled as one hand dropped lower, momentarily caressing his firm back muscles before reaching between their bodies to stroke him. Caleb moaned Hanna's hand worked its special magic on him.

"God, Hanna… what you do to me…"

Hanna looked up at him, her other hand tangling in his hair, pulling him down toward her inviting lips.

"Only as much as you do to me…" she murmured before their lips met.

At the touch of their lips, the passion suddenly flared between them, and neither was content to just kiss and touch. Caleb briefly looked in all directions. Hearing and seeing no one nearby, he held Hanna tightly to him and walked forward until Hanna was against the restaurant's wall. His hands skimmed downward along her body until his fingertips felt the hem of her dress.

He reached beneath her dress, caressing her skin just above the tops of her stockings. His hand continued its travel, caressing her firm bottom, moving to her thigh, pulling her leg up until she hooked her leg behind his. He broke off the kiss and murmured against her lips.

"I brought you something for your birthday…"

"Wh… wha…"

Her question was interrupted by her gasp of surprise and excitement as Caleb tore first one side of her panty and then the other. He pulled the lingerie from her, letting the silky material rub against her center, sending a tingle and warmth through her.

He tucked the torn underwear in his jacket pocket, his hand reaching past her moist folds to rub and stroke her swollen center, sending tingling waves through her.

Hanna wrapped her other leg around Caleb, secure in the knowledge that he would be able to support her. "Oh god…"

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck. She turned her head and kissed him just above his collar, knowing that it was a particularly sensitive spot. She deepened the kiss even as Caleb continued to stroke her, a flow of moisture covering his fingers.

As Hanna continued to kiss and nuzzle at his neck, her sucking motion created an answering tension within him, coiling tighter and tighter. He groaned, yearning to bury himself inside her, needing to stroke her with his entire length, wanting to hear her cries of pleasure as she peaked. He groaned, half-whimpering as he tried to convey his need to her.

At his groan, Hanna raised her head. She unhooked her legs and stood unsteadily before him, his hands on her hips. She dropped her hands slowly, caressing his chest, her palms rubbing against his sensitive nipples. She smiled at his soft groan before her expression turned serious and her hands left his chest to quickly undo his pants. Pushing his pants and briefs off his hips just enough to free his erection from the confining material, she looked into his eyes.

She closed her hand over his hardness, squeezing and stroking him. At her touch, Caleb felt the coil of tension in him snap. He lifted Hanna, pausing to position himself at her opening before pulling her down onto him, his hips thrusting upward, sheathing him fully.

Hanna held onto Caleb as her muscles convulsed around him, telling him with her body that she wanted more. Caleb responded by thrusting his hips, withdrawing only to return fully, the base of his erection pressing into her center, adding to the ever-spreading warmth and tingling within her body.

Hanna bit her lower lip as her orgasm began, her legs shaking uncontrollably, her muscles clenching and unclenching around his erection, her hips grinding into his. As her orgasm crested and waves of pleasure went through her, she stiffened, her muscles locking, holding him deep within her, demanding him to follow her over the edge.

Caleb groaned as his own climax began, the tension within him breaking completely, his erection throbbing and pulling as a rush of warmth spilled from him and into Hanna.

They held onto each other as their orgasms subsided, aftershocks going through Hanna, her shuddering felt by Caleb. Hanna tried to catch her breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Her head fell against Caleb's shoulder, her eyes closed as the last spasms passed.

Caleb took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting out a long sigh. Carefully, he pulled out of Hanna. Pulling her torn panty from his jacket pocket, he wiped the excess wetness from her inner thighs. He looked into her eyes sending her a silent message of love before he leaned in and gently kissed her.

He stepped back and pulled his pants and briefs up, zipping his fly and redoing his belt. Hanna pulled her dress down, smoothing the front, enjoying the feel of her silk dress against her bare bottom.

She stepped toward Caleb, her arms coming around his waist. She squeezed tightly. Caleb held her to him, kissing the top of her head. He smiled at her.

"So… like your birthday present?"

Hanna giggled. "Yeah. But … y'know …"

"What?"

"With you, every day is my birthday… as long as I can 'unwrap' this particular present."

Caleb chuckled. "Baby, you can 'unwrap' me any time you want."

"Mmmm. I want…" She reached down, knowing what she would find. Caleb gasped.

"More?"

"More!"

"Let's go to my place. "

Hanna nodded. Arm in arm, they ran toward the parking lot.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Just a little something I had written a while ago and it didn't fit with any of my other multi-chaps. I had read that March 7 was Hanna's birthday, so I figured, why not post it as a small one-shot on her birthday? XO, Zip**


End file.
